It's My Forlorn Hope
by PeppermintAndCinnamon
Summary: The League finds themselves in a very 'unusual' situation when Nemo recieves a letter from an old friend about his teacher that has surfaced from death's door. T for right now, but it might change to M later on...IT IS NOT A NEMO ROMANCE!
1. A Letter & A Meeting

It's a very short chapter for me, I know. Please bare with me as I get this story completely together. It might take some time for me to complete it because I'm having a little trouble with ending my other story, In The Limelight. Please, please, please be patient with me and my writing. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but my own characters and made up places, tragedies, ideas and thoughts.

* * *

{~||~It's My Forlorn Hope~||~}

Heavy boots clanked against the white marble of the floors inside the great submarine that sailed swiftly through the calm ocean of autumn. A blue jacket flew as the person rounded the corner, walking into a large dinning room full of people. He looked upon his new friends, which he had been through so much with in the last years working together on missions supplied to them. He made his way to the other side of the long mahogany table and instructed his first mate to close the doors on his way out.

Once the doors were closed tightly a groan sounded from someone at the table.

"Ay! I was sleepin', you know, when you had your men come and get me for this meetin'." A man in a black hat scoffed, throwing his legs up on the table and crossing them.

"My apologies Rodney." The man standing bowed slightly, showing his understanding to the other man.

"Yeah, yeah, alright..." Rodney readjusted himself in his chair feeling slightly uncomfortable with the attention on him, "So, what's goin' on with you Nemo?"

The white paint that covered his face moved as each word passed through his lips. The man named Nemo looked at him once more and then moved to look on at the rest of the League. Nemo sighed and stood straighter as he looked on. His arms folded behind his back and he felt his composure fall slightly with the news that had been brought to his attention was still filtering trough his head.

"Nemo, are you alright?" A man with neatly parted dark, almost brown, hair, dressed in a suit questioned, worried about the look that Nemo had on his face. Nemo nodded, lifting a hand to signal that he was truly fine.

"Yes, I'm alright Henry." He responded, taking another long breath before moving on to explain for his sudden need for the meeting, "I got a message a little while ago."

"A message...?" A woman with crimson hair and pale flesh asked in a small voice, "From whom?"

"From a very old friend of mine...His name is Athanasius and he is the high priest to the Temple of Apollo in Delphi." Nemo took a few steps away from the table and over to stare down at a small white leather bound book he had sitting on top of a marble stand. He laid a hand down gently on it, feeling the coolness of the leather beneath his fingertips. His eyes slowly glazed over as he became deep in thought.

How long had it been since he had last heard that named uttered? 10 years? 20? No...It must have been at least 40. 40 years to the day since he heard the name of the Celestial Guardian from Athanasius. He remembered word for word what the letter from the priest had said. Word for word the instructions it had for him and the League of Extraordinary Gentleman.

"So," A voice caught Nemo off guard and he quickly snapped around to face the rest of the League. A young man with shaggy brown hair looked on at Nemo, "What did this message say?"

"It was a letter explaining to me a situation that Athanasius had encountered in recent years." Nemo moved back to the table and placed his hands, palm down, against the top, "A situation that he doesn't think he can handle on his own."

"What sort of situation, might I ask?" Nemo looked over at Henry and gave him a blank stare for a moment. He looked down at the tabletop where his hands were and thought for a moment. When he raised his head the entire League could tell he was obviously emotionally attached to what ever the situation was.

"For you to understand everything with this delicate situation, I think we will need to take a trip to visit my old friend in Delphi." Nemo swallowed the lump that had somehow found its way into his throat and looked around the table, "He has much more knowledge of what is going on than I do."

The League exchanged looks of uncertainty; each one presenting their own air of confusion about what was happening to and with their beloved captain and friend. Rodney let his feet drop to the floor with a loud thump and looked on at Nemo.

"I'm all for it a little side trip. What about you Mina?" He commented, a slight grin finding its way onto his white painted lips. He looked over at the woman with crimson hair, waiting for her answer.

"A vacation in Greece does sound quite lovely." The woman gave a small attempt at a smile and looked over to the man with shaggy hair and then to Henry. Both the men nodded at the thought, not knowing what else to do.

"Then it's settled!" Rodney blurted, standing up from his chair, "We're goin' to Greece. Can I go back to my room now? Or is there another surprise meeting you wanted to throw us into?"

"You may all leave. Rest and relax because we should arrive in Greece within two days." Nemo looked to the others and gave them the same nod of his head before walking to grab the book from the marble stand, "because when we get there it may become very uncomfortable for some of you."

With that said Nemo marched to the doors of the dinning room and swung them open, exiting down the hall. He quickly passed his men, not caring to give them a sign he noticed them as he went. Once he made it to his door he swung it open and walked in, closing the door to his chambers. He locked it before heading to the large oak desk in the back.

Gently he placed the leather bound book he carried onto the desk and then walked away to the small cot of a bed against the far wall. He let himself fall back onto the bed and sat there for a moment, contemplating on the situation that he had read about in the letter from earlier.

He quickly shook his head and cursed under his breath when he felt a tinge of pain shoot through his chest at a memory that had found its way into his mind. Carefully he leaned back and laid his head on the pillow that sat there, waiting for him. His eyes slowly began to close and soon he found himself in a deep slumber of memories...


	2. Delphi, Greece 1859

Just so you all know this...This chapter is a dream of a memory that Nemo is having. I'm also trying very hard to come out with these chapters while finishing up 'In The Limelight'. Please be patient with me and my writing. I know this and the first chapter are kind of short, but I promise that they will get longer as ime goes on. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing beside my characters, made up places, ideas, and thoughts.

* * *

{~||~It's My Forlorn Hope~||~}

It was spring in Delphi, Greece and the trees were in bloom as were the flowers. On the air was a warm breeze that carried to the city and the temple that sat, perched on its grassy hill. The city was quiet with its inhabitants relaxing in their homes or by the water's edge. Today was their day of peace; their day of healing from their difficult lives.

A young boy could be seen walking up the marble stairs to the grand Temple of Apollo. One by one he climbed, feeling the strain on his muscles. At the top awaited him, Athanasius, the high priest of the temple and his father's good friend. Athanasius smiled at him softly as the boy made his way to the final step and stopped in front of him.

"Hello and welcome to the Temple of Apollo, dear Dakkar." Athanasius outstretched his hand, courteously. Dakkar took his hand, shaking it nervously as he looked about the unfamiliar surroundings. Athanasius's smile fell slightly, "Why so uncomfortable? Do you not like my city?"

"No, it is a wonderful city; very different from my own in India." Dakkar looked back at Athanasius.

"Then why?"

"...I do not know why I am here, sir." Dakkar looked down at his feet, feeling the eyes of the priest stare down upon him.

"Your father did not tell you?" Athanasius asked, slightly surprised as to why his father would hide such information from the boy. He was here, after all, to be taught by the greatest of all the teachers in the temple and in all of Delphi. Athanasius thought for a moment on what to do and then placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder, "You are here to learn from the Celestial Guardian."

"But females cannot be teachers." Dakkar looked up from the ground, not sure if he was going to be reprimanded for his words or not.

"Oh? And why not?" Athanasius asked, taking his hands away from the boy to cross them over his chest. Dakkar fidgeted slightly with his feet, not knowing what to say or do, "I did not say your teacher was a woman, but celestial does not mean 'female'. Celestial simply means heavenly or divine. I, myself, have the title of Celestial High Priest, yet I am not female."

"I'm sorry." Dakkar whispered, feeling as though he had offended his father's friend, "In India women do not teach. Only the men are allowed."

"Your apology is not necessary for you have not offended me or upset me in any way. Come," Athanasius smiled brightly once again and ushered Dakkar forward towards the open doors of the great temple, "There is someone your father wishes you to meet this day."

Slowly the two walked inside the dimly lit temple. Candles burned upon marble stands and a great fire blazed in the center of the large room, illuminating it. On the left and right of the temple walls were rows of unlit yellow pillar candles. On the ends of the rows were a pile of thin light wood sticks and a Roman candle lit. Painted on the floor of the temple was an object, unknown to Dakkar.

"What is this?" Dakkar pointed down at the object that had caught his attention. Athanasius smiled at how much the boy had to learn of the world around him.

"That is a lyre," He spoke fondly of his God, "Apollo's favorite instrument."

"A...lyre..." Dakkar repeated as his gaze never left the image of the instrument.

"This way young Dakkar." Athanasius called, walking ahead of the boy through the temple. Dakkar looked up and stopped in his tracks at what was before him. A pair of heavy mahogany doors, ten feet tall with yellow suns painted on both doors, stood in front of the two. Two statues of bottle nosed dolphins stood chiseled out of blue pearl marble, on either side of the doors, seeming then be a sacred protector of something. Both of the statues were pristine and seemed to glow in the dim lit of the flames that danced across them.

"Apollo's favorite animal." Athanasius explained as Dakkar looked to him for an explanation. From the bottom left of the door to the bottom right of the door there were words, seeming to create an arch along the doorway.

_Από το φως του ήλιου είναι η αλήθεια και προφητεία. Μάιος τοξοβολία να σας άμυνα, την ιατρική και την επούλωση το όπλο σου, και τη μουσική, την ποίηση, τις τέχνες και την αγάπη σας._

"What does it say?" Dakkar asked, staring at the strange symbols of the Greek language before him. Athanasius stopped walking and turned to look at the boy for a moment. He looked back at the door and looked over the words inscribed into the marble of the wall around the door.

"Of light from the sun comes truth and prophecy." He recited, a gentle smile resting on his lips. His eyes softened and seemed to glaze as he recited the rest, "May archery be your shield...medicine and healing your weapon...and music, poetry, and art your love..."

"Is that a religious saying of some sort?" Dakkar asked, pulling Athanasius's attention from the writing. The priest gave a whole hearted laugh and shook his head, more to himself then the question the naïve boy had asked.

"Come, young Dakkar." Athanasius directed Dakkar to follow him to the doors. The boy did so without protesting, wondering what else there was to see. They stopped in front of the doors and listened closely to a small sound that seemed to resonate from behind the thick wood.

"What is that?" Dakkar asked, amazed at the beauty of the noise.

"That, young Dakkar is your new teacher...the Celestial Guardian," Athanasius placed his hands on the doors and looked down at the boy for a moment, "And the only surviving child of Apollo..."

Dakkar looked up at the priest with shock and disbelief. The priest ignored him and stood with a stern look at the door in front of them. Athanasius let the breath he had been holding in out and slowly pushed the doors, opening them to reveal...


	3. Nemo's Nightmare

{~||~It's My Forlorn Hope~||~}

Nemo sat up, beads of sweat falling from his forehead as he huffed. He raised a hand to his head, wiping them away as he took several deep breaths to calm himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his elbows on his thighs. He rethought the dream, pulling the images back into his mind.

For so many nights he hadn't had that dream; for so many nights he hadn't thought of his teacher. He peered over to the leather bound book that still sat on top of the desk in his chambers. Slowly, he rose from the bed and sat down at the desk. He opened the cover of the book and slowly read the writing on the inside cover.

_**To my dear student Dakkar,**_

_**Please keep this book of scriptures and writings safe. Use it to its full up-most potential if you can. Until you find me again in another life, Captain Nemo.**_

_**Your teacher; your friend.**_

_**-Leo**_

"Why me...?" He asked as he had asked his teacher so long ago. He closed the book and gripped it tightly in his hand. His thoughts drifted to that day. The day when he was to leave the temple. The day he was to return home to his father in India and sit at his side as Prince. The day Leo...died...

* * *

"_Why did you choose me?" Dakkar, who had grown into a fine young man, asked cautiously. He was genuinely curious as to what his teacher's answer would be, but also afraid of the reaction he might receive._

_"But I did not choose you..."His teacher stared at him for a moment and then looked up at the sky in thought._

_"Then who did?" Dakkar asked. His teacher shook their head and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_No one chose anything Dakkar, but someone did find something." Dakkar's teacher gave a warm smile, eyes glowing with pride at him._

"_You found...me?" Dakkar asked, unsure of what his teacher was trying to say to him. His teacher shook their head slowly, a ghost of a smile evident._

_"No Dakkar... you found me...even if you did not know it at the time that you were searching." His teacher rose from the bench that they had sat down on after their final lesson and began to walk away slowly, "For that I thank you Prince Dakkar."_

_"But why was I looking for you?" Dakkar stood up from the bench confused entirely at what was happening, "What importance was it if I found you or not?"_

_"You shall see in time. Of light from the sun comes truth and prophecy." Leo, his teacher of 7 years, turned around again and began walking towards the temple doors, "May archery be your shield; medicine and healing your weapon; and may music, poetry, and art be your love."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Prince Dakkar or rather Captain Nemo, as he liked to be called now, didn't leave the city of Delphi that day. Oh no, he loved the city and people too much to just leave then and there. He stayed for over a month, traveling through Greece. He came back in late February after seeing most of the southern parts of the country._

"_Murder or suicide!? Teacher found dead in the Temple of Apollo!" A short stocky man called out in the center of town. People began to form around him, trying to hear what he had to say. One of the people being Dakkar just returned from his long trip._

"_Who? Who was it?" One of the town's people asked, frantically wanting to know._

"_Was it Abdías!? Or Dorotheus!?" Another questioned, looking around at the others, "Maybe it's Lazarus?"_

_Dakkar looked on as the others tried to guess who it was. He felt calm and somewhat unconcerned about who it was. He knew that neither Athanasius nor Leo had been the ones. The short and stocky man looked around at all of them and then leaned in._

"_It was the Celestial Guardian, Leo Lucasta." His voice came out in almost a whisper._

"_No..."Dakkar's mind stopped and suddenly his feet had a will of their own. He took off running to the temple and skipped steps as he went up. He pushed open the doors with all his might and ran on to the alter room straight ahead. He stopped in front of it and slowly raised his shaking hands to the cool wood of the heavy doors._

"_Please...no..." He repeated over and over. Carefully he pushed on them and everything seemed to fall apart around him. There in front of the large statue of Apollo was his teacher Leo, crumpled over on the floor with a pool of crimson and a silver dagger still in hand..._

* * *

Nemo looked on at the leather bound book again. The phrase that his teacher had written around those doors, the memory of finding his teacher dead, and his cries as he held Leo when Athanasius found them, resounding in his head. He took a deep breath, still not understanding what all of it had meant or why had turned out that way.

"Maybe I never will..." He spoke softly to himself. He stood up from the bed and moved to the chest that sat next to the desk on the floor. He gently placed the book inside, closing and locking the chest back up afterwards. When he got the book he swore he would protect it with his life. No one was going to get to it; not without a fight...even if Leo was gone. He had protected it for nearly thirty-seven years and he vowed right then that it would be thirty-seven more.


	4. Returning To Delphi

{~||~It's My Forlorn Hope~||~}

The sun rose slowly over the calm waves of the Indian Ocean as white clouds passed over head. No chatter filled any of the rooms above the third level as no one, but the crew, seemed to be awake yet. Captain Nemo stood up on the highest point of the great Nautilus; firm and distracted in his thoughts. He stared out into the distance, lost in memories of the past. Dolphins jumped next to the ship as it flew by with great speed. Land was ahead; green and welcoming as it had always been in Nemo's memories. The Temple seemed to glow on top of the hill it had always been on, enticing Nemo to come to it.

Nemo let out a small sigh and looked down at the blue water. The creaking of the door to the balcony rang in his ear, catching his attention. The sound of boots came closer and stopped next to him. The person didn't bother to say anything, for they knew not of what was going on with the Captain.

"Is there something you wanted Mr. Sawyer?" Nemo's voice was low and weary from the nightmares of his teacher's death that replayed in his mind's eyes when he had tried to sleep. Tom shrugged as he looked out at the spit of land that was getting larger as they drew nearer. He leaned over and rested his forearms on the side of the makeshift railing that was there.

"Nah...Not really there, Nemo." He spoke cautiously, not wanting to start a fight with the older man. Tom motioned his head towards the land, "So that's it? Delphi?"

"Yes. That is Delphi. My home away from home as it would seem." Nemo gave a small smile as he looked back at the temple that seemed to be looking at him. He shook his head.

"How long's it been?" Tom asked, turning himself around to lean against the railing with his back.

"37 years to the day." He sighed and stood up straight. He placed his right hand over the handle of his sword and narrowed his eyes slightly. Tom nodded his head and then kicked off the railing, walking back towards the door he had come from.

"Feels good to come home, don't it?" He asked as he stepped onto the first step of the metal stairs, staring at Nemo's back. Nemo gave a small nod, not caring to look back at the young American agent. Tom laughed to himself quietly as he closed the doors.

"Yes...It is good to be back." Nemo spoke softly to himself and after watching Delphi come into view more he decided to head down below to wait for arrival.

Nemo was the first one to step off the Nautilus and onto the wooden docks of Delphi's bay. He looked around at the people, who had stopped what they were doing to look at the great ship and the Captain, and then walked further into the city to allow the others to follow. He stopped when he had made it to the center and stared up at the temple that lay dead ahead and up the tall hill.

"We aren't walking all that way, are we?" Rodney asked as he fell in behind the rest of the League members. Nemo ignored the Invisible Man's question and marched on to the dirt road that would lead to the temple doors.

"I think that's a yes there Skinner." Sawyer laughed and quickly caught up to Nemo, walking on his left side.

"Bloody pirate..." Rodney scoffed, but followed the others, trudging up the long road. The path to the temple seemed shorter for some reason.

"Maybe because my legs are longer then the last time." Nemo commented quietly to himself as he stopped mid walk and stared up the dirt road.

"Excuse me?" Mina asked Nemo as she stopped n ext to him, carefully looking up the path and then back at her friend. Nemo's expression was distant and his breathing was slow and shallow. Mina gently placed a hand on his arm, "Nemo? Is everything alright?"

"...yes..." He replied softly and then moved on, the others giving each other a look of confusement before following.

The temple was as white as the peaks of ocean waves and as grand as a castle. The grounds were green with fresh grass and in several spots grew wildflowers of all colors and all shades. The League stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared up, admiring the house of Apollo. A small smile flittered across Nemo's face as he remembered running through these grasses as a young boy and picking flowers for his teacher on the days Leo was sick. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the familiar cool salty air, and then began to climb up the marble steps leading to the entrance. Each step seemed to become heavier then the last as he climbed. Memories and feelings rushing through Nemo, weighing him down. He narrowed his eyes slightly and walked straighter up the steps, determined not to let his memories keep him from his only home any longer than they had.

"Seems like the ol' boys 'appy to be home." Rodney commented as he walked along side Sawyer. Sawyer nodded his head and turned to look at the village of Delphi that sat far below them. He took a deep breatha dn placed his hands on his hips. He understood why Nemo like it there so much. It was calm, quiet, and time never seemed like an issue for the people. He just couldn't wrap his head around why Nemo had stayed away from Delphi for so long if her loved it so much. Sawyer sighed, letting those thoughts drift to the back of his mind and turned back to catch up with the rest of the League, who were nearing the top.

They were greeted by an elder man with snow white hair and wearing a toga when they had reached the final marble step to the temple doors. At spotting Nemo a grin appeared on the man's face as he watched them approach.

"My," The older man began outstretching his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Dakkar how you've grown."

"Hello Athanasius." Nemo greeted the man with a smile and they embraced a moment before pulling back to stare at each other. Athanasius looked behind Nemo and studied the rest of the League.

"You all must certainly be the rest of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." A wide grin spread across the man's face as he looked from one member to the other, admiring them all.

"What was your first guess...?" Mina suddenly smacked Rodney who had spoken and gave him a sideways glance. Athanasius took no notice to the comment and then looked behind them all as if waiting to see something appear behind them.

"I am sorry," He began and looked over at Nemo, "But I was under the impression that there were more of you."

"Ah, yes! is back on the Nautulis taking care of some things." Nemo gave a small smile and placed his hand over the top of his sword like normal. Athanasius played around with the answer Nemo had given him in his mind and then shook his head slowly.

"No...No I do not think it was Jekyll I was thinking of." He stopped for a moment and carefully thought over names, "I believe it was Quarter something. An elder gentleman like myself."

The group fell silent as they knew who he was referring to. Athanasius looked from one to the other, not sure of what he had done to cause the silence.

"Allan Quartermain passed away a while ago." Sawyer spoke up, his eyes betraying the hard expression his face held. Athanasius seemed to gasp at the new found knowledge he had recieved and looked down, not quite believing it yet.

"I am truley sorry. I had no idea." Athanasius apologized and then moved to usher them all inside the temple. Each one of the members were quiet while entering the temple. None knowing how to act because of their dead friend being brought up. Nemo stopped in the middle of the temple and gave it a once over.

"Things never seem to change here." Nemo smiled at the way the temple looked inside. It was exactly as he remembered it in his memories. The entire building constructed from white marble with light music playing from somewhere deep in the temple. The rows of yellow candles being on both sides of the walls to the left and right. The painted lyre on the floor, bright and colorful as ever before and the door...

The door to the alter room lay straight ahead with the two suns painted on them and the dolphins standing watch besides it. Nemo walked closer to the door and placed a hand gently on the inscription that still lay around it, outlining the golden doors. His eyes glazed over as each of his finger glided gently over the indentations of the words.

_"Of light from the sun comes truth and prophecy..." _The words of his teacher stuck to his mind as though they held a greater meaning. A meaning that he was supposed to know, but of course couldn't place. He stared at that one phrase, reapeating it over in his head, trying to understand what his teacher was telling him.

**_" Until you find me again in another life, Captain Nemo."_** Why? Why were these phrases coming to him now? What did they mean? What were they trying to tell him?

"It's beautiful..." Mina's voice brought Nemo back from his thoughts and he quickly turned around to look at the others that stood, taking in the temple's majesty. He swalloed the lumpp in his throat and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"I think it is time to explain everything that is going on." He started, looking over at Athanasius. Athanasius nodded in agreement and then led the League into the alter room. The grand statue of Apollo sat, made completely from yellow gold, and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight that came through the windows above. On the walls were painted images of battles and of people from long ago. Athanasius stopped in front of the statue of Apollo and turned around to face everyone.

"Please gather around me. Sit, stand, it does not matter for this might not take too long." Athanasius clasped his hands together in front of him and watched as everyone found a spot. When all eyes were back on him, waiting for him to start he gave a quick glance at Nemo, "For all of you to truly understand the situation that has arisen you will first need to know about Nemo's teacher, Leo Lucasta."


	5. The Many Lives Of Leo Lucasta

Just so everyone's clear on what's happening in the story here. This chapter is written as though it's a history book of sorts. In reality here it's just Athanasius telling the League about Leo. Also I'd like to say thank you for being so patient with me while I work on some of my other stories. I plan to have more chapters for LXG in the next week. R&R!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but my own characters and made up places, tragedies, ideas and thoughts. The battles in here are real battles. I tried not to change too much of how they went except adding my OC into them.

* * *

{~||~It's My Forlorn Hope~||~}

__

_Leonora Lucasta was born the year of 1129 in Kilkenny, __Ireland__ as Alastriona __Brea__ O'Dunphy. __Ireland__ was peaceful at the time. Country men growing crops and livestock, knights abundant, and Lords were not as slimy as they are today. Alastriona's father, Cathaoir O'Dunphy, was the local King of Kilkenny. They lived with her mother, Ealish, and elder brother, Murdoch, in the __Kilkenny__Castle__ while she was growing up. When Alastriona was only a baby the whole county was in an uproar for the new found princess. Whispers that she would bring about peace when she was older, floated on the air._

_As a girl in 1135, Alastriona learned the skills to use longbows, short-bows, swords, axes, spears, ride a horse, cook, govern, and much more. She learned quickly through the years alongside her brother. Soon though, she excelled well passed her brother, Murdoch, and far beyond to where he would never be. Some said Murdoch was proud of Alastriona for bringing so much to their family and then others said he was green with envy for her. Wishing she would fall ill so he could be the light of their family. Never the less Alastriona continued with her studies as she grew, becoming better rounded in all aspects._

_By the time she was a young lady in 1141, Alastriona had found that she was unlike the other people of her county and country. She had cat-like reflexes to the point where she was given the name "Usama" meaning 'feline predator' by her teachers. She had such keen eye sight that she could hit a foe square between the eyes at a thousand feet away. Her hearing was superb to the point where she could hear a person's heart beating in the dead of night and even their blood as it rushed through their veins. Her prestige intellect was of great use when her father called upon her to help design battle plans and strategies. Her warrior-like battle skills were enough to put fear into the heart of every man, woman, child, or King that dared to challenge her._

_But her abilities never made up for what she truly wanted from her life...She wanted to be accepted by the people she called friends and her kinsmen, but as long as she was as adapt to war and scholarship as she was, she never would be. Her efforts to live like a normal girl of her era, her family and the government treated her like the piece of property she unfortunately was._

_By late autumn of 1149, Alastriona had grown into the woman her father had hoped she would become. She was noble, strong, independent, and virtuous. Every quality a great leader needed in them. In mid winter she was given knowledge of a dark secret that had befallen her. A gypsy from __Wales__ by the name of Madame Eileen came to the family. She told Alastriona of the curses that had been placed on her head; a curse that foretold her inability to truly die so long as her cursor still drew breath. Every time death were to get a grip on her she would be reborn a new to look for her cursor and end the curse. The second curse was called 'The Curse of the Red Moons'; a demonic and dark curse, transforming Alastriona into a creature of the night. Disbelieving Madame Eileen, Cathaoir forbid her from ever returning to their country._

_In 1151 a war broke out across __Ireland__ between the counties of __Leinster__ and Thomond. Kilkenny was called to bring forth their knights and Alastriona for battle. Cathaoir unwilling sent his only daughter, fearing the words of the gypsy. With her he sent his son and the knights to Kildare. When Alastriona arrived she was immediately promoted through the ranks to a leader. With the knights and her brother at her side they swept through Thomond in a matter of weeks. Within months the battle of Moin Mhor was over with __Leinster__ as the victors._

_In early summer of 1152, whoever was left from the battle was allowed to return to their homes and families. Murdoch and Alastriona set off back to Kilkenny until one night in __Dublin__. Alastriona walked the dark halls of Castle __Dublin__ when she happened upon Murdoch standing by a moonlit window. Upon asking him what he was doing up she felt a pain in her chest and looked down. Murdoch stood with his hand still grasped tightly around the silver dagger through his younger sister's heart. As she lay on the ground he explained to her everything. Her curses, her abilities, and her new life..._

_**"You will come back as a new born and live your life again and again with a new family to share it with. With you, you shall carry this silver dagger to which I have stabbed you with and ended your first life. You will kill yourself at twenty four, when you have not found me and broken the curses that I have put upon you, each year."**_

_**"Each full moon your senses shall spike to the extent that your given name of feline predator becomes true in mind, body, blood, and soul. Each new moon you will have nothing. You will be deaf, blind, and dumb. No sound shall pour from your lips, no music shall ring in your ears, no colors shall dance in your eyes, no scent shall flow through your nose, and no touch shall send shivers down your spine."**_

_**"Of light from the sun comes truth and prophecy. Until you find me again, Dear Sister..."**_

_Autumn 1152, Alastriona's funeral was held in Kilkenny for seven days. The entire county was allowed to show and mourn for their lost princess. On the seventh day it snowed for the first time in Kilkenny all through the night. Queen Ealish told the people that it was Alastriona smiling down upon them from the heavens. For Alastriona had always wished to bring the joy of snow to her people because of her love for it. It has snowed that same day every year since._

_Shortly after in the winter of 1153, Murdoch confessed to his sins against his sister. By vote from the people and the laws of the kingdom he was put to death by the burning of his flesh. His ashes were buried in the grave next to Alastriona's liked she had requested in the will her parents found in her room._

_

* * *

_

_Alastriona was reborn in 1366 as Rossalyn Dunmore. Her new residency was __Arbroath__, __Scotland__ as the only daughter to a Lord Wallace Dunmore from __Wales__. Rossalyn lived her life similar to her first; highly exceptional with battle skills, keen eye sight, and prestige intellect. She worked along side her father in his ever growing livestock business. She even helped develop an irrigation system for her people to make growing crops easier during the dry months. She helped grow crops and livestock with her mother, Kerensa, in their fields when ever she got a chance._

_Her mother gave birth to a healthy baby boy later in summer of 1375. He was named Hearn after their deceased grandfather. He and Rossalyn were inseparable as he grew older. She taught him to ride horses, use bows, and fight bare-fisted. In turn he taught her patience and generosity that she would carry through her next lives when it came time.  
_

_In 1388 the battle of Otterburn between __Scotland__ and __England__ took place. County after county were being attacked by the English and soon Arbroath was called upon to send anyone able to bare arms. As willingly as she was in the Moin Mhor battle she took up arms and fought alongside her people, ultimately aiding in the victor for __Scotland__. She returned home soon after and life seemed to return to normal._

_Rossalyn committed suicide in 1390 by stabbing herself in the heart with a silver dagger when Hearn and her father were away in another local village._

_

* * *

_

_Rossalyn was reborn in 1670 as Marie Wolfe. Her little cottage home sat in La __Bretonne__, __France on the coast of the Atlantic Ocean__. She had two sisters named, Brigitte, the younger, and Violette, the older one who was as nice as a horde of wasps. She lived her life normally, learning that concealing her abilities from the world would save her the unneeded and unwanted attention. Marie had grown so tired of war and battle from her past lives. So, she took to cooking and sewing instead of fighting. She worked at a local bakery, creating unique and beloved creations of her town. Along with working at the bakery she worked alongside Brigitte, creating quilts and blankets for sale._

_In 1692 Marie was drawn into the battle of Barfleur as a nurse with Violette. When she saw that her people would loose the fight, she suggested a retreat to save the last of the soldiers they had. Violette died the day of the retreat and Marie carried the body of her dead older sister the entire way back to La Bretonne where they had her funeral a week later._

_1693, Anne Hilarion de Tourville honored Marie with the name "Andromaque" meaning 'battler of men' some time later for her efforts and courage in the battle. He also gave her family 40 pieces of gold in sympathy towards the lost of Violette. Later in the early spring Brigitte married a man named Jean-Pierre Lafayette and Marie was the maid of honor, planning the entire thing out because of the love for her baby sister._

_Marie committed suicide in the summer of 1694. A pregnant Brigitte found Marie, in the barn the family had recently bought, hanged from the ceiling with a silver dagger through her heart and a note in her pocket addressed to Brigitte._

_

* * *

_

_Marie was reborn in 1844 as Leonora Lucasta. She was born in Delphi, Greece, left at the feet of the Apollo statue in the Temple of the Sun. Her adoptive father was Athanasius, the Celestial High Priest, who took her in and taught her the teachings Apollo left __Delphi__ with. Leonora excelled in her studies and when Athanasius found out from her about her curses he allowed her time in the gardens to practice her other abilities as well. He was very understanding with her ways, even though he didn't completely understand her condition in full._

_Leonora was quickly admired by the rest of the priests and many by of __Delphi's high__ officials. Soon, she received her title of "The Celestial Guardian" by Athanasius on her fifteenth birthday. She was the first female to ever be allowed to teach at the temple and eagerly took in students from all over the world. She filtered out those who she thought would not take their learning seriously and only kept those who would do their very best to excel._

_Her first student was a boy named Iskander from the island of __Athina__, __Greece__. He was far too rambunctious, always running around causing trouble. He was also very unwilling to do hard labor whenever asked. So, she sent him on his way home to his disappointed parents and city._

_Her second student was a small girl named Sapphira from __Murmansk__, __Russia__. She was sweet, gentle, and courteous. She worked well and did whatever she was told, but gave up far too easily to go through Leonora's teachings properly. After nearly a year with her, Leonora let her go home._

___Her third student was another boy named Thiago from __Natal__, __Brazil__. He had very broad shoulders and a very strong back, but seemed to lack enthusiasm. He worked hard and was always determined to do his best and finish, but his easy temper and aggression made him unpredictable to those around him. As much as she hated it, she let him go like the others before him._

_She thought all her hope for finding the right student was lost until one day in 1859 the Celestial High Priest led a young Indian boy, by the name of Prince Dakkar, into the alter room where Leonora stood in front of Apollo's statue singing a prayer. The boy was small and seemed uncomfortable with the situation he was in, brought on by his father. He had a strong back, she could tell, and had very hard eyes. His hands were chapped, no doubt from using them in extraneous labor, and his legs were skinny, but not needing any more muscle then they had. Leonora immediately smiled at the boy, knowing the right student had **found** her, and began teaching him the same day._

_Leonora Lucasta committed suicide in 1868 the day Dakkar had finished his learning and left the __Temple__. Leonora was found dead by Athanasius in the alter room with a silver dagger in her hand and a pool of blood around her._


	6. Next Stop: Tubbrid, Kenmare

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my own characters and made up places, tragedies, ideas and thoughts.

_R&R_

* * *

{~||~It's My Forlorn Hope~||~}

"Leonora was reborn again some years ago. I believe that she is now nineteen today, as it were." Athanasius looked around at the League, knowing the story was a lot to take in. He still couldn't believe that the happy blonde blue-eyed girl he had called his daughter wasn't actually his or any of the other fathers except for Cathaoir.

Nemo stood in shock to the news he had just heard. Never had he thought that his teacher, his friend, had such a secret from him. What shocked him even more was that she had died over 30 years ago...but had died hundreds of years ago before that and was reborn over and over due to a curse her brother had placed on her. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. A thought popped into his mind. He soon stepped closer to the group, curious as to how Athanasius could know of Leonora's age at the time being.

"And how do you know she is nineteen?" He gave Athanasius a look and drew the attention of the others. Athanasius gave a small sigh and look down at the floor for a moment, trying to think of an excuse.

"Dakkar, I know she was your teacher for some years, but please understand her position." Athanasius looked up from the ground, "It has not been easy on her to keep all this hidden from you for so long."

"How do you know Athanasius?" Nemo asked again, no hint of jesting or friendliness in his voice. Athanasius looked at the rest of the League and then gave in to the pressure. His expression when he looked at Nemo was of nervousness and fear. He licked his lips, thinking of the best way to put it.

"She started sending me letters a few years ago." Athanasius began, watching Nemo's body movements as he did so, "She wrote that she wanted to inform me of where she was and what was happening. This is the first time she has been reborn where she still knew someone from her past life."

Athanasius took a deep breath, hoping Nemo wouldn't do anything rash because of his mixed emotions. Nemo just stared at him, taken aback at how he himself hadn't received a letter from her. Why wouldn't she? They were close, weren't they? Did she not trust him with her secrets?

"If she is indeed in some kind of trouble then why not just come back here?" Mina asked, her eyes squinting slightly, trying to understand better. Athanasius looked her over a moment and then spoke softly.

"She is afraid of getting others involved."

"Involved in what?" Sawyer bit out, annoyed with Athanasius's delays to tell them what was going on.

"It does not matter what she is involved in." Nemo finally spoke after tracing through his thoughts. He looked up at Athanasius and then from one member of the League to the next, "We will help her no matter what she is involved in."

"It has nothing to do with being involved in something." Athanasius spoke up, standing straighter. The League looked back at him, once again slightly confused at his cryptic words.

"Now what are you bloody talkin' 'bout?" Rodney snapped, completely annoyed by Athanasius slow and tasteful ways.

"I did not ask you to come only because of what she is involved in."

"Then why did you?" Mina asked, lifting her head to show her entire face from under the hat she wore.

"I called you here because of what she plans to do about what she is involved in." The room fell into silence as each person thought everything over in their heads. A scoff broke the silence.

"Well, obviously we ain't gonna get any straight answers out of you. So where is she now?" Sawyer spoke up, not caring about the little battle going on inside of Nemo's head. Mina and Rodney took only a second to look back at Sawyer and then turn to stare, waiting for an answer, at Athanasius.

"She is back in Ireland, but where she was born this time." Athanasius looked over at Nemo, feeling sorry for him. He knew Nemo had a strong connection with his teach, but also knew that Leonora didn't want to burden him with more than he already had on his shoulders to bear. She had always thought of him as a brother and never once wanted to give him more than he could handle.

Nemo turned away from the group and walked several feet to the door of the alter room. Athanasius took several steps after him.

"Dakkar you cannot just go off and try to find someone who does not want to be found!"

"She told me long ago that I had found her." Nemo stopped his fast paced walk and looked back at the Priest, "And I will be damned if I am not able to find her and help her again."

Nemo's eyes narrowed and his breathing was shallow. He gave Athanasius one last look and then stormed from the room and out into the main temple.

"Guess it's later then, Priesty." Rodney got up from the floor and followed behind the others who had begun walking after Nemo. Athanasius stood in his spot, staring blankly at the door that Mina closed carefully behind her.

"Oh Dakkar..." He whispered, shaking his head slightly. How much of a fool Nemo was, he thought to himself. He knew she didn't want to involve anyone, least of all Nemo.

"How much you have grown, but still so little you have learned from her."

* * *

"Nemo, maybe that Athan' guy is right." Sawyer tried talking the captain out of his thought to find his teacher, "I mean...we don't even know where in Ireland she is."

"Then we shall look." Nemo barked as his eyes narrowed at the street in front of him. The people of Delphi watched as Nemo stormed through the city with the League behind him.

"The entire island?" Rodney piped in, looking from Nemo to Sawyer in question. The group stayed silent when they spotted Nemo's frustration. They kept a fast pace towards the Nautilus.

"Captain Nemo! Captain, wait!" A voice rang out from behind the group. They stopped and turned around to see an older boy dressed in a toga jogging towards them with a piece of parchment in his right hand. He stopped in front of Nemo and reached out to give him the parchment, waiting for him to read it. Nemo looked from the boy to the paper and then opened it. Only a few words were written on it.

**Riona Vanora Weylin**

**Tubbrid, Kenmare**

"What does it say?" Sawyer asked when he spotted Nemo's small smile. Nemo handed the piece of parchment back to the boy and watched as he took off back to the temple.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen we have our coordinates." He gave a small laughed and turned back to the Nautilus, walking slower then before. They climbed into the great Nautilus and walked to the dinning room where they all had met days before. Henry Jekyll sat as the table already, a book cracked open in his hands.

"Back already?" He asked, cheerfully unaware of what was going on. Nemo didn't bother to answer him and walked on to give the orders to move out. Henry watched him go, "Alright then."

"Don't take it personally. He's been doin' it to me all day." Rodney commented and sat down in one of the chairs and propped his feet up on the table. Mina and Sawyer took a seat as well, both quiet.

"I take it, it didn't go as expected?" Henry asked, looking from Mina to Sawyer. Sawyer shook his head and blew air from his mouth to show that it hadn't gone at all according to plan.

"The damn priest in there 'ad a whole story full of crap that he fed us 'bout this girl who used to be Nemo's teacher and 'ow when she dies she gets reborn every hundred years or so." Rodney scoffed and leaned his head back, tipping his hat to cover his eyes, "She got cursed from her cousin or somethin' and now she's a creature of hell like the rest of the bloody freakin' world. Bloody borin' story if you ask me. Not worth getting up for today."

"Wait; every time this girl dies," Henry began trying to grasp what had come out of Rodney's white lips, "she gets reborn every hundred years?"

"Basically, but it's a curse that her** brother**," Sawyer stressed as he looked at Rodney from the corner of his eyes, "put on her after he killed her the first time back in the 12th century."

Henry cocked his head to the side for a moment, feeling as though the story sounded vaguely familiar. Where had he heard it? Or maybe had he read it somewhere? That was it! He remembered reading it in one of the journals Hyde had stolen from an escapade years ago.

"I remember the story, but vaguely. Her name started with an A and she lived somewhere in Ireland I believe." He looked back at Sawyer and then at Mina.

"Alastríona Brea O'Dunphy and it was Kilkenny." She gave him and then returned to her normal quiet self again.

"Yes," Henry nodded his head and laced his hands on top of the table, "yes, I do believe I have read about her."

"We are heading out." Nemo walked back into the room, his hand over the top of his sword like usual.

"How long's it gonna take?" Sawyer asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Four days at max." Nemo replied and then gave them all a small nod before walking out of the room and down the hall to his cabin.

Each one of the League members dispersed slowly to their own cabin. Henry was the last and when he got there he immediately went to finding that journal he knew he had now.


End file.
